Various agents have been known as a fungicide and a triglyceride-based pesticidal composition against crop pests such as mites and aphids. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a fungicidal composition comprising a phospholipid and an edible oil. Patent Documents 2 to 4 disclose a miticide comprising animal and vegetable oils and a surfactant. These Documents, however, do not disclose that the above compositions work on mite eggs.
Patent Document 5 discloses a triglyceride composed of unsaturated fatty acid, which shows high pesticidal and ovicidal effects by combining a coconut oil, a palm kernel oil, triglyceride composed of C12 and C14 fatty acids (mixing ratio: from 4:1 to 1:4), triglyceride composed of C12 and C18-1 fatty acids (mixing ratio: from 4:1 to 1:4), triglyceride composed of C12, C14 and C18-1 fatty acids (mixing ratio: 1-4:1-4:1-4), triglyceride composed of C10 and C18-1 fatty acids (mixing ratio: from 4:1 to 1:4), trioleate, and DO-100 (diglycerol oleate) or DL-100 (diglycerol laurate) with a specific adjuvant. However, since glycerides other than the coconut oil and the palm kernel oil are synthetically produced, they require high production costs and are of little practical use.
Accordingly, in recent years, there is a demand for an agent, which is amenable to various applications, has no risk of drug resistance induction, and is safe for crops and natural environment-friendly.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-53-47532    Patent Document 2: JP-A-56-92207    Patent Document 3: JP-A-56-138105    Patent Document 4: JP-A-56-140911    Patent Document 5: JP-A-2005-29489